Knight of Zandar: Past Honour
by kennotlah
Summary: There is a saying: Heroes are made by the times. Ivan of Zandar was in was an era of knights but it is also a dark era where greed and betrayal perverted even the holiest of causes. It is against this historical backdrop, we tell the story of Ivan's journey into knighthood and how it made him a noble Power Ranger. This is the third of the four-part Knight of Zandar series.
1. Chapter 1

_Before the events of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode 16: Freaky Fightday_

Ivan was snoring away on his safari bed when he was suddenly prodded by a ruler. It was Kendall. She looked flustered and extremely irate.

In a daze, Ivan opened up one eye and asked, "What's the matter, Ms Morgan?"

Before the words even came out of his mouth. Ivan knew he would regret his words. Kendall immediately launched into a rapid explanation about what happened.

Apparently, the museum had accepted a grant from Prince Philip to promote Zandar and they have paid a theatre troupe to act out a historical play from Zandar's past.

Ivan interjected, "I'm not an actor nor a thespian, why does it matter to me ?"

Kendall said, "It's your story. 'The Good Knight and the Princess', commissioned by King Colin and according to some scholars, it is seen as a piece of immense historical and cultural value."

Ivan sat up immediately. "May I take a look?" He asked.

Kendall passed him the script that she was carrying. Ivan quickly perused it.

"What are your thoughts on it?" Kendall asked.

Ivan was silent. His eyes were far away.

***break***

Ivan entered the bustling tavern and looked around. The tavern was exactly as he remembered in his childhood. It felt good to be back home after being away for five years.

He left his hometown of Teska Tuga to be a squire under Sir Wilfred and the Knights of Zandar.

He scowled at the thought. Sir Wilfred expelled him from the Order of the Knights of Zandar after what his actions at Aaronne Glade. He had joined the rangers of Zandar under Marquis Rex and liked it there. They roamed Zandar, keeping the peace and protecting the people from robbers and invaders alike. They would never be honoured, nor would their work ever be recognised.

A familiar shout broke his reverie.

"Barkeep! Give us food, beer and lodging. We have a gold coin for you if you hurry."

It was Sir Wilfred. The aged knight, who was still hale and hearty at the age of ninety, was flanked by a section of knights, most of them were veterans in former wars. Ivan felt a twinge of irritation.

In a fit of anger, Ivan drawled, "Well well well. The ageing knights are throwing their weight around like they own the place."

Sir Wilfred snorted, "Know your place, brat. I am the future, Ivan."

Miffed, Ivan shot back, "With all your grand hypocritical talk of honour? It is just a cover-up for weakness! I have a better future with the Rangers. We have been victorious in Istria Triste, Aaronne Glades and more. What can the Knights say for themselves?"

It was a low-blow and Ivan knew it. The knights had recently lost a skirmish against some foreign invaders from the East. Ivan did not know it at the time. They were facing elite Mongol scouting parties that were personally led by Subutai, a famed general of Genghis Khan. The knights would have been completely vanquished if Sir Wilfred did not intervene.

Ivan and Sir Wilfred stared down at each other. The knights by Sir Wilfred gave Ivan a condescending look. Ivan gripped his sword handle in response. He was outnumbered but he would never lose to a knight. He had learnt his combat skills from the Ranger-General of the Zandarian rangers, Marquis Rex, who was a famed fighter throughout Zandar. He will not disgrace the pride of a Zandarian ranger by losing to some aged knight.

Sir Wilfred growled, "Ivan, I see you are still sore over me expelling you from the Order for your actions against the Venetian. You should stop making a scene. Everyone in the tavern is staring at a Zandarian ranger misbehave."

Scowling, Ivan turned around in a huff. He was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at him. Irate, Ivan sat at a table and stared at Sir Wilfred and his knights with glowering eyes.

Suddenly, the doors to the tavern burst open. A bloodied soldier came running in. He went up to Sir Wilfred and said, "Sir Wilfred! The Princess' convoy has been ambushed and she was abducted as well. We need help to rescue her."

Sir Wilfred swore, "I had tried to make sure that this would not happen. Where was it?"

"Near Cozumel."

Sir Wilfred suddenly glanced at Ivan. Their eyes met. For a moment, Ivan thought he saw his own eyes staring back at him.

Ivan immediately got to his feet and told the barkeep, "I am Ivan, a ranger of Zandar. Relay this message to Marquis Rex. I am going after the Princess' abductors."

Sir Wilfred roared, "You will do no such thing! This is a matter for the royal knights!" Sir Wilfred tried to grab Ivan by the collar, but Ivan was far quicker.

Ivan immediately ran towards his horse and got on it. His heart is hammering inside him. He would save the princess and make Sir Wilfred look like a fool if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess raised her hand towards the knight and said, "Let us not be afraid to do our duty. Let us to the end, dare to do our duty as we understand it."

The curtain fell on the stage. There was a standing ovation and there was not a single dry eye among the audience.

Kendall was silent. The play was supposed to be an accurate depiction of Ivan's life. If what she said was true, then... She turned around to see his face and she saw that his face was fiercely stoic.

Kendall gently asked, "Ivan, are you -"

Ivan remarked, "Its strange to see the play talk about a part of my life that is so far gone in my past."

Then he gave her a gentle but big smile.

[break]

It was the taste of mud that hit him first when Ivan was thrown head-first into the mud. Ivan tried to crawl to his feet, but Sir Wilfred had him in an armlock.

The Princess of Zandar and her infant brother, Prince Colin were waylaid and kidnapped by bandits. They were making a pilgrimmage to Cozumel Monastery, to pray at the shrine to St George for Prince Colin's safety after his mother died in childbirth.

When Ivan heard the news, he rode off to rescue the kidnapped royal family. He had managed to track them to an abandoned farm near Cozumel Monastery where bandits had held them hostage.

Ivan hid among the bushes and began to plan his assault.

However, before Ivam could charge into the fray, Sir Wilfred stopped him. Sir Wilfred brought ten knights for the rescue and they were laying in wait for the signal to attack. It was by some strange coincidence that Sir Wilfred stumbled on the place where Ivan was doing his surveillance on the enemy and Sir Wilfred put Ivan in an armlock in an instant.

Sir Wilfred stepped on Ivan's head and said, "Stay down. I do not want to hurt you anymore."

Ivan growled, "Let go of me, old man. I am here to save the royals."

"You are young, reckless and stupid. You have no plan and no backup whatsoever. You are more likely to get hurt than to mount a proper rescue. I am saving you from your idiocy."

Ivan shot back, "You are a weak old man, how can you save them? You would throw your walking stick at the bandits?"

Sir Wilfred twisted Ivan's arm in a tighter lock and Ivan's eyes watered in pain. He bit back his pain and hissed, "You are only afraid that a ranger will embarrass you knights when you try and fail to rescue her Highness."

"I am doing this as a mercy to you, boy. You have no idea what world of pain you are going to step into. So take my advice, stay down."

Ivan felt something hard hit the back of his head before he lost all consciousness

When Ivan woke up, he felt a great throbbing in his head. He felt a lump at the back of his head.

He slowly got to his feet, cursing Sir Wilfred under his breath. That stiff-necked old man -

In the distance, there was the sound of clashing swords and blood-curdling cries of dying men. Then there was a cry from a woman. Ivan realised that he was not alone.

From his hiding place in the bushes, he scanned his area and spotted a woman fleeing towards his location. Behind her, there were five men who came running after her with their swords drawn. She came to a stop, panting deeply.

"Give it up your highness! You cannot run from us!" one of the men shouted.

The young woman stopped and faced her pursuers. With her right hand, she held an infant who was swaddled in strips of linen torn from her dress. On her left hand, she held a broken stave.

She was clearly afraid, but she carried a fierce determination about her. Ivan would never forget such a face. It is the face clearly bearing the image of the royal House of Zandar.

One of the bandits yelled out, "You are not making this easy for yourself, your ladyship. Fighting is not your duty."

The Princess of Zandar shot back, "I am not afraid to do my duty to defend my family. To the end, I dare to do my duty as I understand it."

She levelled her broken stave at the men, daring them even to approach.

Ivan immediately took out his crossbow and aimed at the assailants. They would not see this coming until its too late. He immediately fired off a shot.

The largest bandit fell to the ground screaming; he had taken an arrow to the knee. The others immediately reacted.

"Someone's here!"

"Grab her first."

One of them lunged with his sword and by sheer luck, his neck was exposed. The princess buried her stave through his neck, killing him instantly.

Ivan leapt out of his hiding place with his sword drawn and stood in front of the princess.

"Well done, your highness, your bravery commends you. Now the rangers of Zandar will be greatly shamed if I do not step up to fight."

With his skills honed from his training as a ranger, Ivan fell upon the bandits like a burst of yellow lightning. In a few minutes, Ivan dispatched the remainder of the bandits with ease.

Turning around, he saw that the princess was still holding a child in her hand.

"Are you alright, your highness? Is the young prince fine?" Ivan asked.

She raised a trembling finger and pointed to Ivan's back. Then she screamed.

Ivan turned around, but it was too late. He was slammed headfirst into the mud. A masked man wearing a black hood placed a jaggered knife across his throat.

Ivan could smell the poison that laced the blade. But that was not the thing that scared him the most.

He had trained with rangers. They were the very best fighters in all of Zandar. Ivan himself had trained directly under the Ranger-general Marquis Rex who was a peerless combatant. There are only a handful of people who could best Ivan in combat.

Realisation dawned on Ivan, the masked man's movements were eerily familiar. He was fighting another ranger!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning after Ivan and Kendall went to watch a play which was based on Ivan's life. Ivan immediately retired to bed after the show and refused to speak any more.

It was overcast and grey morning when Kendall found Ivan at the pantry. He was brewing a cup of tea and sipping it in silence as he stared outside the window.

Kendall took a mug and filled it with water and stood beside him.

There was a long pregnant silence between them.

Kendall spoke, "Tell me about her"

Ivan replied "Her?"

"The princess."

[break]

Ivan bowed as he entered the princess' room. It was a room lit by a candle, and there was the heavy smell of medicines in the nearest cabinet.

The knights took over the local apothecary and set aside the only room with a bed for the princess of Zandar. They were on a hostage rescue mission. The accommodation was very good given the urgency of the mission.

"Your Ladyship."

"What did Sir Wilfred say?"

It was only a few hours since he attempted to mount a rescue of the princess of Zandar and her infant brother, Prince Colin who were waylaid and kidnapped by bandits.

He was knocked out by Sir Wilfred who did not want him in the rescue mission. But when he woke, the princess had already escaped with her brother in tow during the chaos of the rescue.

It was a fortunate moment that Ivan was in her escape path as she fled from her kidnappers. Ivan came to her rescue and drove away the bandits. However, they were accosted by a mysterious masked assailant.

Ivan fought him and lost badly. Ivan was a skilled fighter and a ranger, but his foe was more powerful than him. He brought Ivan down swiftly and dislocated his shoulder.

When Ivan refused to stay down, the assailant stabbed him with a knife and left him bleeding out.

When things were at its most dire, Sir Wilfred came to their aid, driving off the assailant. However, the assailant scooped up Prince Colin and fled with him.

The terms for the young prince's release was that the princess becomes a hostage and surrender the black gem around her neck.

Sir Wilfred agreed to those terms and to the meet-up place, but in secret, he readied his knights to mount a rescue.

Ivan wanted to help. In fact, he was even willing to humble himself and send out a summons to the Zandarian rangers to ride to their aid. Marquis Rex, the leader and ranger-general of the Zandarian Rangers, will not ignore the summons since it was righteous.

Sir Wilfred rejected him. Rejected his plan. Just as he had since -

Pain shot through his shoulder and abdomen. His shoulder was dislocated and there was a deep stab wound at his abdomen. Ivan was standing through sheer force of will. He did not want the princess to see him fall.

Ivan grit his teeth in anger. "Milady, He told me that I would not be in a part of the operation to rescue Prince Colin. He told me that I'm doing this out of sheer pride which is outrageous. I am a Zandarian Ranger. I have been fighting all my life, both as a ranger and as a knight."

The princess said pointedly, "I'm sure he had a good reason. You are in no shape to fight. You should rest."

Ivan growled, "Nonsense, it is just a scratch. The old man's holding a grudge against me since the battle of the Glades. He resents me for going with Marquis Rex instead of staying with the Knights."

Ivan grabbed a goblet of wine by the dresser and downed it. The pain in his shoulder quietened.

The princess said sharply, "Are you sure you are feeling better? Let me see your wounds again."

Ivan nodded and lifted his tunic. Blood was leaking through his bandages. He wanted to tend to that later, but the princess took one look at it and immediately took out bandage on the apothecary's dresser and made a poultice out of it. Ivan admired her skill. She was a princess of Zandar and yet she was a skilled healer instead of being a pampered princess.

As she dressed his wound, she spoke softly, "From what I hear from the other knights, our attacker had the skills of a Zandarian Ranger and yet he wanted this gem of mine. Could it be?"

Ivan shook his head, "No ranger will kidnap Prince Colin for a mere gem. We swore to protect Zandar, our homeland."

The princess frowned as she redressed his wound, "This is just a gem that Sir Wilfred brought back from the crusade in the Holy Land. Sir Wilfred gave it to me when I was a little girl said I should hold it just to keep me safe. I would gladly trade this gem and ten thousand more to get my brother back."

Ivan felt the pain shoot through his abdomen again. The princess had tied it too tightly; it was a little hard to breathe.

"Milady, you do not need to do that yourself. I can –"

"I am happy to do it. After all that you did for me. I could speak to Sir Wilfred; he could let you in this mission."

Ivan added bitterly, "But Sir Wilfred will not believe me. He threatened to lock me up if I went to the rangers for help."

"I believe in one ranger. You."

She patted him on his back. Ivan felt a feeling rush to his ears. His gaze met hers.

[break]

Kendall heard Ivan draw a short and pained breath.

Kendall asked, "That was when you knew?"

"That was when I knew."

"It was true then?"

"It was true. What I felt was every bit as real as the stones that paved the streets of Zandar. I know what I felt. I would fight against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. For her."

Kendall smiled sadly.

Ivan sighed. Kendall leaned forward and patted him on his back. Ivan felt that same feeling rush to his ears as his gaze met Kendall's.

"Even after eight hundred years?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of Freaky Fightday. After Ivan found out about the existence of his descendents

Ivan was silent as he tossed and turned in bed, clutching a sealed envelope.

He had descendents! There was no doubt about it. He met one of his descendents who was a striking image of him.

Prince Philip confirmed it by tracing the ancestral family trees that Zandar had in their archives. But Ivan needed proof beyond doubt.

After all, there could have been someone who pretended to be the Knight of Zandar and the young boy's appearance, no matter how similar they look, was just a coincidence.

In order to get the proof he wanted, Kendall helped him perform a DNA test.

She handed the results to him, which were in a sealed envelope, and said, "These are the results. I've looked through them myself over and over. I'm very sure that they are accurate."

Then she walked away without a word and would not speak to him for that day.

Kendall's response worried him. Ivan reasoned that if he had no more descendants, it could mean that he could pursue new-found feelings.

In fact, he was very certain that the results would show that he had no more descendants. Did she think that it would bother him? If he did have descendents (which he did not know how), why would it affect her so greatly?

Ivan sighed. He did not know what Kendall found out. Whatever it was, it had been distressing enough for her to shun him.

He wanted to throw away the results and live his life without knowing. But he had to know.

He stared at the envelope and he murmured, "I must do it. You know I have to."

***break***

In the early morning, a heavy mist rose upon the Danube river that snaked pass a grove that the locals called the Osvetnik Grove.

Ivan, Sir Wilfred and the princess were early. Their boat had swiftly departed from Brana Jetty, ten miles south from the meeting point. Ivan took it upon himself to row the boat while Sir Wilfred offered to take the oars as he was experienced with the river.

The meeting point was in the middle of the Danube river by Osvetnik Bluff. Osvetnik Bluff looked like a simple bluff over a river and there was nothing of note about it. Sometime in the eighteenth century, the bluff was completely destroyed by gold mining and later as a part of a failed canal widening project. The locals had warned them not to go ashore into Osvetnik Bluff because it was haunted.

"Why is it called Osvetnik Bluff?" The princess asked as Ivan rowed.

Now, Sir Wilfred had travelled to many parts of the world and was familiar with the story. The story behind the name of the bluff was a sad one. Long ago, a rich man gave his heart to a woman he loved. However, the woman did not love him, but she still loved being pursued by him and the wealth that he had.

When the rich man fell into hard times and lost his wealth, she lost her interest and abandoned him which broke his heart completely. Consumed by his hurts, the man took all that pain and worked hard for many years.

His hard work paid off eventually. He became a duke who was beloved by many, amassed a great deal of wealth, and had many noblewomen seeking his affections. Yet, he could never be happy because he was deeply hurt by the woman.

Driven by a need to seek closure, he sought her out. When he found her, she told him she could not love him. Afterwards, she went on to marry another man.

Heartbroken, the man fell into a depression as he pined for a woman who would not love him back. His subordinates, seeing a chance to usurp their master, lured him to the bluff with false promises and slew him there.

In his dying breath, he slew his treacherous subordinates and cursed the world before he departed and fell over the bluff. No one found the body of the duke afterwards. According to the locals, his ghost still haunts the bluff and will exact his vengeance against anyone who breaks oaths and breaks hearts.

"That sounds scary," the princess remarked. She shivered a little and made a tiny retching sound. Her face was white.

Ivan was sympathetic. The princess was not seasick. She was terrified about what was to come.

In a span of a few days, the princess was ambushed and kidnapped by bandits. She was forced to kill in order to escape from them and she failed to protect her brother from being recaptured. Now her captors have demanded an exchange for young Prince Colin's life.

The demands were simple. The gem around the Princess's neck as ransom and a hostage swap in order to guarantee safe passage for the kidnappers. The princess for the young prince.

She was afraid. But she refused to show it.

Ivan felt a little sourness in his tongue. He knew he would protect her and lay down his life for her if he could. But he could do nothing here, so he held himself back and pursed his mouth shut.

"Believe me, your highness, if I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat. To spare you the horror of being a prisoner. The unending hours of being held captive, uncertain when you will be free and home with your family. But remember, your brother is going through this right now and he is barely three."

There was a tenderness in Sir Wilfred's voice. Ivan understood the old knight's heartache. There was a long history between them. Sir Wilfred was the royal guard for the princess from the moment she was born and until she was twelve. Even when Ivan was a squire under Sir Wilfred's wing, Sir Wilfred would often visit her and often asked about her well-being.

"You play an important role in this. What seems like a simple task, will be the key element that connects all events to come," Sir Wilfred said enigmatically. In a brief flash, Sir Wilfred's eyes crossed with Ivan's and in that brief moment, he thought he saw his own eyes.

There was a tremble in the princess's hand, but she stopped it.

"Sir Wilfred, I must do it. You know I have to. My brother's life is in the line. Although he is a baby now, he is the future king. The future of Zandar's royalty will fail with his death."

The princess looked away. She looked alone.

Ivan felt like he had to say something.

"Do not be afraid, your highness. On top of having the knights to protect you, you have a ranger as well."

Sir Wilfred snorted in derision. Ivan felt his own blood boil in response.

It had been a perfectly peaceful truce until now. Sir Wilfred had been extremely condescending after Ivan left his knights and joined the rangers.

Ivan knew that he had been extremely civil to him, but it did not matter to Sir Wilfred. Sir Wilfred took Ivan's departure as a personal affront and refused to acknowledge him.

Ivan could not believe that he looked up to him as a mentor and a father figure for so many years. Only to be treated with such disdain for leaving.

Ivan hissed back, "I know you believe that your knights are the best fighters. But trust me, the rangers can do as well. In fact, we do better -"

Sir Wilfred retorted, "Because the rangers fight without honour and leave a trail of blood everywhere you go. That day at Aaronne glades changed you."

At those words, Ivan remembered that day on Aaronne glades. He remembered holding a knife as he stood over the wounded Venetian, the general of an invading force who fell into their hands.

He remembered Marquis Rex urging him to end the threat to Zandar once and for all while Sir Wilfred urged him to put the Venetian in chains instead.

Ivan remembered the smell of blood on his hands and the dying groans of the Venetian.

Ivan shot back as he rowed, "Then you don't understand what I did, I did in the name of peace and sanity."

"But not in the name of the knights."

Ivan dropped his oar and stood up. His eyes were filled with fire and his hand clutched the hilt of his knife.

"Perhaps it is for the better. Maybe that is why I left the knights. Because in war, there is no honour. I will never forget how our people starved at the siege of Istria Triste. We could have won if you used the power of the energem to crush the invaders. We won't need to lose so many lives and create so much suffering."

Sir Wilfred looked furious, "Boy! The energem is a secret which is not to be lightly uttered."

Ivan shot back, "I am not a boy! My name is Ivan of Zandar. Four years ago, I was a student under you. But after I left you and the knights, I have become far stronger than you can ever imagine. My life is dedicated to one purpose. To serve and protect Zandar. Now I can protect her highness. I swear I will protect her and her happiness with my life. I am a Ranger."

"Oh, you dumb sentimental sod -"

The princess spoke up. Her tone was irritated.

"In this party of ours, there are names here that are worth a hundred knights and rangers apiece. The noble deeds of Marquis Rex and his rangers have spread through the land. No bandit, robber, thief, or spy is safe while the rangers roam the land. The people hail the rangers as grim in life, appearance, and dress, but they wear hearts of true gentlemen and noble patriots. Now, Ivan, my young friend, your name precedes you as the youngest and most capable of the rangers. Sir Wilfred, you and your knights need no introduction. Though the members of your order are noble and puissant, you have always rushed to defend the weak and helpless without reward. You are the guards, loyal to the royal house of Zandar but you are also the nation's defender against our enemies -"

She softened, "In a thing like this, I am a mere princess in the house of Zandar and I have no strength of arms or great prowess. I can only ask of you to support me in this quest to get my brother back.

Sir Wilfred nodded grimly. Ivan swallowed hard and felt ashamed. The princess was right. They had a mission

The princess grimaced and cast her eyes out at the misty river.

"Also, thank you, ranger. Your words are very kind."

What seemed like a simple conversation would be a key element to connect the events that are to come.

***break***

The Keeper was in meditative silence as he pondered the next move against their enemy. Heckyl is not the true enemy that they will confront.

The Keeper could not help but feel disturbed. The answers eluded him and the team depended on his advice to guide them.

Two figures came up to him.

"Ivan? Kendall? What is the matter?"

Kendall spoke first.

"Keeper, there is something you need to hear from Ivan."


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall and the Keeper immediately began studying Ivan's energem. They quickly realised that there was something odd about it.

The gold energem was more than an energem. It was a diary filled with strange symbols and forgotten languages.

Kendall could only translate a portion of the text.

It read: I am the future Ivan.

***break***

Ivan tensed up instantly when he spotted a figure on a boat, shrouded in the morning mist. The kidnappers have arrived. Ivan immediately took up his oars and began rowing the boat towards them.

On his boat, there were Sir Wilfred and the Princess of Zandar. Their faces were grim. They were here to negotiate the release of the infant Prince Colin who was captured after the royal convoy was ambushed.

The kidnappers' request was simple but odd. They did not ask for gold or silver. Instead, they only wanted the gem around the Princess' neck and the princess for safe passage.

But, Sir Wilfred had no intention of surrendering the princess or the gem. He had a plan in place. He sent the royal knights to various locations to lie in wait for the kidnappers. Only Ivan, Sir Wilfred and the Princess will do the swap.

Sir Wilfred softly uttered, "Remember my plan, Ivan. Protecting the princess is your only priority."

Ivan nodded grimly. They had a terse quarrel a few moments ago. They always quarrelled about the day that Sir Wilfred expelled Ivan from the knights and Ivan joining the Rangers. Everything that occurred because of what Ivan did to the Venetian.

Ivan felt resentment seething inside him. He did what he had to do because it was war. There was no other choice to make. He had to kill the Venetian who invaded Zandar twice. End the threat permanently.

Even now he could see the Venetian gurgling on his blood as he uttered, "The boy knight has now become the man-beast.". Ivan could remember the blood on his hands and the madness in his heart.

Ivan steeled his will and focused his mind. He is a ranger. He had a job to do.

The boats inched closer and closer to each other. Ivan's eyes were sharp. He spotted two hooded figures, and one of them was carrying a basket.

Sir Wilfred raised his voice at the figure, "The prince. Where is he?"

The figure raised a basket from the boat. A cry of an infant pierced the misty sky.

Sir Wilfred nodded at Ivan.

The hooded figure shouted, "The gem!"

The Princess immediately took off the gem around her neck and was ready to throw it to them, but Sir Wilfred stopped her.

"I need to see the prince," Sir Wilfred shouted back.

The boats inched closer and closer until the sides of both boats touched. The hooded kidnappers took out a child from the basket and raised a lantern to the child's face.

Sir Wilfred shot a look at the Princess. She nodded. It was Prince Colin.

The hooded figure shouted again, "The gem for the child!"

Ivan recognised that voice immediately, and he was struck with a deep dread. The Princess took the gem and stepped over to the other boat. Her fury was palpable.

She demanded, "Get your hands off my brother this instant!"

The hooded figure spoke blandly, "As you wish."

The hooded figure immediately threw the infant overboard and into the water. The Princess let out a cry and tried to dive in after her brother, but one of the hooded figures grabbed her with one hand and relieved her of the gem. The hooded figure quickly tied her to the mast of the boat.

Ivan drew his sword. His heart was trembling with fear. He knew that voice.

"Curs! Ivan, protect the Princess and the energem!" Sir Wilfred immediately dove into the water after Prince Colin.

Ivan blinked. He could not believe what he heard. Did Sir Wilfred just say that the gem around the princess' neck was an energem?

Ivan immediately leapt into the kidnappers' boat with his sword flashing. If what Sir Wilfred said was true, then their situation was truly dire. The kidnappers now had the energem, an incredibly powerful weapon and the princess as their hostage.

He must stop them, even at the cost of his own life.

Ivan uttered, "My name is Ivan of Zandar, I was once a knight of Zandar, and now I am her ranger. Show yourself and prepare to die."

One hooded figure laughed. There was a gust of wind and the other sleeve flapped. The hooded figure had one arm.

"How nice to see you again. Boy."

His hood dropped, revealing his face. It was the Venetian.

By now, the mists have rolled away, and everything was clear. Ivan could appreciate the gravity of his situation. He was alone on the enemy's boat, one man against the Venetian and his hooded companion. Sir Wilfred was frantically swimming to shore with Prince Colin in hand. The princess was knocked unconscious and tied to the mast of the boat. Help was not coming.

Ivan reeled in shock, "Impossible! I killed you that day on Aaronne Glades! This was the reason I was expelled from the knights. For your murder!"

The Venetian gave an enigmatic smile, "You could not kill me even if you wished it. The golden light of the energem gave me the might to fight a most fearsome enemy from hell and survive the most grievious of wounds. Now I have its power in my grasp again."

With one hand, the Venetian crushed the large gem, revealing a black energem inside.

Ivan blinked. He knew that the energem was gold in colour. He had never known it to be any other colour. Later in his life, he would find out that there will be ten of them.

Neither did the Venetian. No one knew about this except for Sir Wilfred. Thirty years ago, Sir Wilfred travelled to Masyaf, where he duelled the Old Man of the Mountain, the leader of widely feared assassins. He won the black energem from the Old Man of the Mountain. Upon returning to Zandar, he encased the energem in a gem and gifted it to the House of Zandar. The gem was passed on to the Princess of Zandar as a family heirloom.

The Venetian reeled in shock, "Wait. This is the wrong colour. It is supposed to be gold. This is not the energem."

The Venetian hissed, and he tossed the black energem to his companion.

"It is a pity; you know too much now." He snarled as he drew the rapier strapped to his side.

Ivan entered into a combat stance used by the rangers. He will fight.

"No. That was never the deal," The other hooded figure spoke. His hood fell, revealing his face.

It was Marquis Rex. The ranger-general of the Zandarian Rangers, sworn protectors of Zandar, Ivan's teacher and superior.

The Venetian looked outraged as he drew his sword, "You would betray us now? What about our plans?"

Marquis Rex wore a grim look about him.

"Yes. Victor Dracul Dandolo. I am grateful that you warned me coming of a Golden Horde that would descend from the far east. Terrible foes who would swallow up both our enemies and ourselves. I swore to help you get the energem, if it meant that you could help me save Zandar."

"I am ready to give my life to defend Zandar against the Golden Horde. I am ready to commit treason by kidnapping royalty. All in the name of getting the energem to protect this country. But I will never give Ivan over to you to be slaughtered. He is like a brother to me."

All of a sudden, the black energem glowed in Marquis Rex's hand. He lifted the Venetian with incredible ease.

The Venetian's eyes widened, "It's another energem. There are two of them!"

Marquis Rex uttered, "The energem chose me to save this country. I don't need you or your empty promises."

Before the Venetian could retort, Marquis Rex threw the Venetian overboard.

Ivan stood there, frozen on the spot, unable to believe what he just saw.

Marquis Rex was the kidnapper. Now he had the power of the energem by his side.

Suddenly everything clicked for Ivan. Rex was the masked assailant that he fought while trying to save the Princess. "You were the one I fought when I tried to rescue the Princess."

Marquis Rex nodded grimly, "Yes indeed, Ivan and you should thank me. I took great pains not to hurt you."

Ivan retorted, "What you did is high treason. The Rangers will not stand for it. I will not stand for it."

"Watch your tongue, boy. I am still your teacher and your superior. What I did, I did in the name of peace. We need to have an energem to defend Zandar from her enemies."

"I am not here to fight you. I am here to ask you to stand with me. There is a coming enemy that Zandar herself cannot stand against. Join me, with the power of the black energem; we can protect Zandar, my friend."

Ivan fell silent.

There was a sudden sound. Startled, Marquis Rex turned back.

It was from Sir Wilfred. After putting the prince in the safe hands of a trusted knight, he stealthily swam to the boat and freed the Princess while Marquis Rex and Ivan were speaking.

Marquis Rex muttered quietly, "Did you come to take the energem from me?"

The black energem in his hand began radiating a dangerous glow.

Sir Wilfred pushed the wet hair from his eyes. His graven old face was exhausted.

Sir Wilfred said, "Marquis Rex, ever since I knew you as a child, you always believed in putting country first, even at the cost of your life. The black energem recognises this noble trait in you. However, the most noble thing you can do with the energem now is to cast it away."

Marquis Rex became defensive, "Why should I throw away such power? If I am not fit to use it? Who else?"

Sir Wilfred laughed weakly; his eyes stared in the far distance, "For the black energem? The worthy candidate is a frequently lovesick young man, who spends too much time chasing skirts. Eventually, he learns that power is given to him to protect those around him. During the process, he grows up and learns to be a hero."

Marquis Rex shot back, "The black energem chose me. I will use it to protect Zandar."

Sir Wilfred was exceedingly gentle, "You and I are too old to use the energems' power. The children will learn to use it to protect their friends. In our hands, I fear we will use it to become tyrants."

Marquis Rex recoiled, "You fool. Would you ignore the threat posed by our enemy for the sake of such ideals? We need the energem to defend against our enemy."

The black energem glowed in Marquis Rex's hand.

Sir Wilfred drew his sword. The radiance of the gold energem enveloped Sir Wilfred and his sword.

Marquis Rex drew his sword in response. The black aura from his energem instantly enveloped his blade. Their blades clashed, sending huge shockwaves of power.

On one side was Marquis Rex with his blade imbued with an ebony aura. On the other, was Sir Wilfred, his golden blade flashing as they duelled.

Both warriors tapped into the raw might of the energem for the fight. Both were seasoned warriors, but there were clear differences. Sir Wilfred was extremely old, but his skill with the weapon was superior to Marquis Rex. Marquis Rex was an experienced warrior, and he had youth and vigour to keep up the fight. Fuelled by the energems, both warriors were evenly matched.

Marquis Rex turned to Ivan and said, "I am the future, Ivan. Zandar's only hope against the coming darkness. Join me."

Sir Wilfred shouted back, "Don't listen to him, Ivan. Marquis Rex must be stopped now."

The two warriors fought dangerously close to the water.

Ivan grit his teeth. He knew what he had to do.

"Rex! Forgive me. In your quest for power, you have clearly gone mad!"

Ivan shoved Marquis Rex off the boat and into the water.

Rex did not resurface.

Sir Wilfred slumped on the boat, exhausted from the exertion.

"Sir Wilfred!"

"Do not be worried. I am just a little winded," Sir Wilfred chuckled, "I guess I am the future Ivan."

Their eyes met. For a moment, Ivan thought he saw his very own eyes staring back at him.

"What about Marquis Rex?"

Sir Wilfred sighed, "He will turn up somewhere. The Venetian as well. We will have a huge problem by then, but there's no use thinking about it. We will solve it when it comes."

There was a look of complete exhaustion on his face. Sir Wilfred's head dipped to his chest, and he fell asleep.


End file.
